


novelty

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Voyeurism, gender neutral WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: It was a lovely day, and nothing could ruin it for him.Except, of course, for what he saw through the window.
Relationships: One-Sided Asahi sas Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	novelty

**Author's Note:**

> same lowkey agro wol as the last one dipped with zenos for "diplomacy" and asahi has some opinions the fic

“You are a novelty.”

Asahi sas Brutus was a simple man. Slight, demure in appearance compared to the Garlean nobility he brushed elbows with every day, and it was always to his advantage. People underestimated him. They saw a Doma boy and assumed he would just roll over and heel like the rest of his country. He had, of course when he was asked by his lord, hadn't even hesitated.

The Warrior- this thing, this rat that Lord Zenos had dragged to the capitol was a big boorish thing. Some abomination dragged out of a literal jungle- what Lord Zenos saw in them, Asahi could not even begin to imagine. 

He had found them in the hallway, walking about as if they owned the place, the egomaniac. No guards to accompany them, as if they've really just been given full run of the place. Lord Zenos couldn't possibly know. Couldn't possible allow. 

“Pardon?”

They turn on a heel, sharply and quickly, 

“You're a novelty.” He repeats. And deaf too. Just another broken toy. “He'll get bored, and slit your throat in your sleep.” 

“Zenos, you mean?” 

“Lord Zenos.” He emphases the first word as hard as he possibly can. “Yes.” Who else. 

Dullard. 

“He's had plenty of opportunities to kill me. He's not availed himself to them yet.” The look him over. “I don't believe we've met.” 

“We haven't.” If they expect a name they don't show it. They shrug and turn back away to carry on to their original destination. To the court room. Asahi follows them the entire way. He's allowed into council meetings, if someone sees fit to have him. Why THEY are allowed into the council meeting, he can not even begin to imagine. 

They don't speak for the most part, just sit in the corner and listen, eye occasionally drifting from Lord Varis to the portrait of Lord Solus on the wall. And inattentive. 

“And you, eikon slayer?” They blink twice, clear their throat. “Was the might of the empire felt, where you were born?” 

As they're about the answer the doors of the meeting hall open, and- 

Lord Zenos looks resplendent, especially with his usual helmet off. The door carries a draft and his hair seems to float along with the breeze. He stares, with his piercing gaze right at- no. Asahi's nails dig into his palms until they sting. 

“Finally deigning to join us?” Lord Varis drawls out but Lord Zenos all but ignores him, coming to settle by that eyesore's side. His shining armor makes it's usual fair bit of noise, the cacophony of metal, one Asahi is so accustomed too. He kneels- Actually kneels- Asahi is going to pull his own hair out at this rate- and whispers something into their ear. 

“Excuse us.” 

“By all means, Warrior.” They bow, awful form, he can see their leg wobbling even from here. “Far be it from military movements to hold your interest.” 

Good, good, and then Zenos sneers and tugs them along and they just go! Walking side by side! Side! By! Side! As if they're deserving. They should be crawling behind him at a start. No one should ever be equals with his Lord. 

Asahi stays for the rest of the meeting. It's not as if he can just shirk his duties whenever the fancy hit him, and by the time it's released two hours later he's all but forgot about that awful eyesore. Maybe just a quick stroll past Lord Zenos' quarters, just for a moment. 

Lord Zenos' chambers are sat on one end of a court yard, recently renovated in Ala Mhigen style apparently. Filled with all sorts of exotic flowers and little beasts running by as they desire, It's lovely, and Asahi frequently found himself taking walks through it. His Lord has such an eye for design. A window was open, letting the cool breeze in and fluttering the silken drapes of his Lord's bedroom. A rare moment of warmth had taken the capital, where for once, the breeze was enjoyable. 

It was a lovely day, and nothing could ruin it for him. 

Except, of course, for what he saw through the window. 

“Oh yes my beast. Just so-” 

The tableau is enough to make anyone reel back, but Asahi can't look away, frozen at the window. 

Lord Zenos on his back, that mongrel thrusting inside of him, their palms bleeding and smearing blood over the both of them. From here alone he can count five bite marks on their neck, so obviously claimed by his Lord, Asahi feels vaguely that he might start sobbing. And then he sees the bite marks on his Lord's neck and any sadness is all to quickly removed with blinding rage. 

His Lord's pristine skin, unmarred by countless battles, bruised and bleeding and worst of all, worst of all, slicked with sweat and blushing from exertion and the thought that anyone else did that to him, that it wasn't Asahi's love and attention, makes Asahi's blood boil over. 

He has half a mind, no, more then half a mind to burst into the room and rip that abomination away from his Lord. 

And then Zenos groans and Asahi's knees give out. 

He scrambles to the wall, to press flat against it to make sure that if either of them heard it he would not be discovered, but now that he's closer all he can hear is the beast panting and the slap slap slap of skin on perfect pristine skin. 

“Should we be concerned?” The gall, the nerve, they don't even stop- 

“Over what? Everyone already knows you're mine. That you're only here for me. That you're my friend.” 

His- his friend? 

His- 

“Ah-” They sigh out, “You're my friend too.” 

Asahi shoots up, more rage then anything powering his body, the adrenaline taking him all the way to the door that he barrels through. 

Zenos is bent at an angle now, one leg up on their shoulder which gives Asahi such a clear view of his Lord's- his Lord's everything that he almost expires right there and then. It most likely would have, if his Lord's eyes were not locked on his now. 

He can't look away, he feels trapped, frozen under the gaze of something so much more then himself. 

“Why did you stop?” It sounds like his voice is a million malms away. 

He can't look away from his face, even when Zenos seems to loose interest in maintaining eye contact, but he can hear them begin to rut into him, the sound of their panting, the sound of Zenos' grunts when they strike in particularly deep. What must that be like- 

Why are they the ones who get to- 

His knees do give out again, and he just sits there, staring at Lord Zenos' face while he clearly enjoys himself. All Asahi should do, really, is enjoy this granted experience. It's a gift, in a way. It's certainly a gift to know how flexible his Lord is. The sounds he makes. The way blood looks on him. How disheveled his hair is. 

He wants to run his hands through it so badly. 

They reach forward, tangling a fist in it and pulling hard enough to get his head off of the mattress and another pleasured exhalation. 

“Yes- yes-” He gasps, breathless and mirthful, wild look on his face. “Harder-” Their arm twists as if they're pulling rope on ship instead of a lo- a friend's hair, “Yes!” 

Of course he would prefer it rough, Asahi never labored under any illusions otherwise, but so rough it makes his stomach twist. Eikon-slayer, even a magic user, someone who's fought his Lord and lived must be strong- he's sure if they pull any harder, they'll rip it out. But the way their blood streaks through his hair is undeniable too, red on golden silk.

Their pace is relentlessness, both of them writhing, a partially gorgeous confluence of bodies- 

Asahi would do anything to take their place. 

Anything. 

They actually turn to look at him, for maybe the first time, or the first time that he's noticed. Their look is just as unforgiving, just as hard as the rest of their actions. 

He'll never forgiven them for robbing him the sight of his Lord's finish. 

Asahi snaps back to stare, spend already cooling on the sheets, and where he expects them to stop, to drop to their knees in reverence and clean him, they fuck him through it, and keep fucking him after, the leg still on their shoulder drawing them closer, pressing down on their back. To what end? He's done, can't they see? Surely, Surely they're not so selfish to seek their own pleasure after the fact? 

Isn't being with him pleasure enough? 

(And the oversensitiveness that comes with these matters?) 

Asahi's chest is potentially on fire. All of him, is potentially, on fire.

“Who are you?” He meets Zenos' gaze again, feeling like he's shrinking down into nothingness. “And why-” A grunt- almost for him- he could pretend it was for him- “are you still here?” 

“He's watching the novelty.” His eyes snap to theirs, quirked up with their smirk. 

“My Lord-” He bows deeply, head already on the floor. “I meant-” 

“Just kidding.” They say, and run a blood smeared hand over his leg, all the way up to the ankle they press a kiss- no, no of course not, they drag their teeth across. 

“He might as well make himself useful then.” 

“I doubt he can even stand.” 

And they're right. 

He absolutely can't. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
